This invention relates to an assembly comprising first and second components which are interconnected by a coupling ring, and is particularly, although not exclusively, concerned with such an assembly in which the first and second components are shafts such as turbine shafts of a gas turbine engine.
Rotational components, such as turbine shafts, of a gas turbine engine rotate in operation at very high speeds. Consequently, when two such components are axially interconnected, it is important for them to be in precise axial alignment to ensure good and repeatable dynamic (rotating) balance across the joint. It is also useful for it to be possible to separate and reassemble the joint for, for example, servicing and maintenance purposes.